Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png|Enjoying a meal with Team JNPR V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1524.png|Victory! 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png V3 Opening 00027.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00035.png Round One V3e1 50.png V3e1 51.png V3e1 53.png V3e1 54.png V3e1 55.png V3e1 56.png V3e1 57.png V3e1 58.png V3e1 59.png V3e1 61.png V3e1 63.png V3e1 64.png V3e1 65.png V3e1 72.png V3e1 74.png V3e1 75.png|"Yeah, we're going to kick some butts!" V3e1 80.png V3e1 81.png V3e1 83.png V3e1 85.png V3e1 86.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 107.png New Challengers... V3 02 00029.png V3 02 00063.png V3 02 00110.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00096.png|Cheering on Yatsuhashi and Coco Lessons Learned V3 0400015.png V3 0400059.png|"You can do it, Ruby!" V3 0400062.png|"My turn!" V3 0400072.png|"You are the worst!" V3 0400073.png V3 0400075.png V3 0400076.png V3 0400078.png V3 0400079.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00015.png V3e5 00031.png V3e5 00032.png V3e5 00034.png V3e5 00035.png V3e5 00039.png 2015-12-07.png|"EXCUSE ME?" V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00047.png V3e5 00053.png V3e5 00055.png V3e5 00056.png V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00060.png V3e5 00071.png V3e5 00073.png V3e5 00074.png V3e5 00076.png V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00080.png V3e5 00081.png V3e5 00083.png V3e5 00084.png V3e5 00087.png V3e5 00089.png V3e5 00090.png V3e5 00091.png V3e5 00094.png Fall V3 0600024.png|"You better not go easy on me." V3 0600039.png V3 0600041.png V3 0600042.png V3 0600043.png V3 0600044.png V3 0600045.png V3 0600046.png V3 0600050.png V3 0600051.png V3 0600052.png|Yang defeats Mercury. V3 0600053.png V3 0600054.png V3 0600061.png V3 0600062.png|Yang is placed under arrest by Atlas Military. V3 0600064.png|Yang looks up at the footage... V3 0600065.png|...and sees what really happened. V3 0600067.png|Yang remains confused at the result of her actions. Beginning of the End V3 07 00105.png|"You don't understand! He attacked me, I swear!" V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00108.png|Yang still in shock at what she did to Mercury. V3 07 00109.png Destiny V3 08 00002.png|"But he attacked me!" V3 08 00005.png V3 08 00008.png|"...Blake?" V3 08 00009.png V3 08 00010.png V3 08 00030.png V3 08 00031.png V3 08 00032.png|"I saw my mom." PvP V3 09 00096.png V3 09 00097.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png V3 10 00009.png V3 10 00010.png|Please be safe, Ruby. Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00108.png|"Blake, where are you?!" V3 11 00118.png|What? V3 11 00120.png|"Get away from her!" V3 11 00122.png|Yang, blinded by rage in an attempt to attack Adam. V3 11 00123.png V3 11 00124.png|Yang is defeated by Adam and the cost is her arm. V3 11 00126.png V3 11 Armless Yang.png V3 11 Armless Yang 2.png V3 11 00132.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00027.png V3e12 sun looks at blake.png V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00037.png V3 12 00161.png V3 12 00162.png|"Ruby..." V3 12 00163.png|Yang's state after the Battle of Beacon V3 12 00164.png|"But I'm not..." V3 12 00165.png|"It's all gone..." V3 12 00166.png|" The school, Penny, Pyrrha, and..." V3 12 00167.png|Yang recalling the events to Ruby when she was unconscious. V3 12 00168.png|"You can do whatever you want..." V3 12 00169.png|"I'm gonna lie here." V3 12 00171.png V3 12 Autumn.png V3 12 00183.png V3 12 00184.png V3 12 00185.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Volume 3 Category:Character images